<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PoV: You are Toko by Ever_After_AAA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315569">PoV: You are Toko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA'>Ever_After_AAA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Familiars, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the Holidays! My secret santa wanted tokos, so here they are!</p><p>You are in your egg in a dried out tree, and you are dying. You are saved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver (Ni no Kuni) &amp; His Familiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PoV: You are Toko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You think you are a Toko. You are quite a rare species. Most don't know you exist, or don't believe you exist, or hunt you to learn from your skill. You don't mind. Most of your groups in the wild are quite violent. Knowing how to be safe is a good skill to want for. You just wish they asked you to teach them instead. Then you would both learn more.</p><p>It was very dry. The nest was cold and lifeless. It was hard to stay up. And then the nice boy and the fairie came. The fairy was pretty rash. He said my home was dead. You knew that.</p><p>And then the boy fixed it. A swell of blue and green and love. And you were alive. Because of this boy, this wonder, oh you must awaken to give him your gratitude! To offer him your knowledge of staying alive!</p><p>And he is a kind, kind boy. He knows you are young. Everyone is young. When you grow old your child self does not die. It just gains company. And you have not grown, and have no company, and you are very lonely. You'd like to have this boy as a friend, because good friends, while common, have to start as nervous acquaintances. </p><p>But this boy is a smidge too kind. He will not take you with him to teach him and protect him and love and be loved by him. But you don't mind. You are a very fast runner, and if he can't escape you he will either have to stop being kind to you or let you return that kindness back. </p><p>You're very glad he chooses to stay kind. You would love to see the world alongside this kind boy. To learn and teach and love and be loved. You're oh so happy he let you come with him so you may do those delightful activities together. He has so much he wants to do!</p><p>One of the first things you learn is that though he is kind and brave, he is sad and scared. Your boy has lost someone very dear to him, you've learned. You've not yet learned how to fix it. You wonder if you can. Humans and plants are very different, and you don't think there is any magic that can make one breathe again. (Unless, of course, it was magic that made it stop, and magic that made it not die.)</p><p>Your sweet scared boy gives me a name. You're very happy to have a name. Names are for important things, so this means you are important.Your name is Moth. Your scared sweet boy is named Oliver. </p><p>Oliver misses his mother. Sometimes when the sky is dark and it is night and he is sleeping you hear him cry out for Mama, and you do not wish to know the pain of losing one but instead you yearn to know what it is like to have a mother. It seemed like he loved her so. You doubt he will love you as much. </p><p>He is very scared of the water. It is necessary, for drinking and swimming and travel. But your Oliver hates it. He looks at his glass with contempt and a river with fear. When we saved the forest oh so long ago, you had not yet known to recognize it but he was fearful. He was scared of the guardian who had stopped being a guardian and started being an intruder. And then the pond filled up and he looked more terrified at its banks than when the terribly misled beast ran straight at him. </p><p>You know water is good. But it hurts your poor lonely Oliver so it is bad. It is the worst thing you have ever met and you hate it.</p><p>Oliver cries quite a lot. And the fairy has a name and you have learned to see that he is worried but he is not very nice to my Oliver when he cries so you will not call him by name until he is nicer.</p><p>You teach Oliver. Sometimes he realizes it, but most times he doesn't. He fights and you learn and through your connection he learns but he does not know that you did it. He thinks he did it himself. You're happy to let him be happy with his progress. Sometimes you show him how to to things. He always looks so grateful.</p><p>You're glad you can make him happy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Oliver loves his familiars. His darling Mitey and Moth.</p><p>Mitey was from his heart. He can feel it as the little one is scared of the same things he is and cries when Oliver has nightmares. He is the same as him and having someone who knows him so intimately, but they are so alike they are one and they are lonely again.</p><p>Moth is different. Moth is called a Toko. Moth is very rare. Drippy says Tokos are very hard to find and very hard to fight and very hard to catch. But Moth is Oliver's friend. (Not that Drippy isn't, but Drippy doesn't curl up in Oliver's lap right after he has a nightmare. He only does it when he thinks Oliver is asleep.)</p><p>Moth likes to listen to him read. Oliver thinks Moth is very smart. When he says it Moth seems so happy, so he says it a lot.</p><p>Moth is always right next to him when he has to cross a bridge. Oliver doesn't mention how much he appreciates it, but Moth always jumps up and down and hugs him after they pass, so Oliver thinks Moth gets it.</p><p>~~~ </p><p>When they have to fight Shadar, they are bleeding and fearful of the outcome. Moth and Oliver are so incredibly ecstatic when they win.<br/>~~~</p><p>You don't know what having a mother is like. It must be like Oliver, though. He is so kind and loving and he says his mother taught him. You love him so dearly.</p><p>Oliver is my blessing.<br/>~~~</p><p>Oliver doesn't know what his mother felt when she saw him, not exactly, but it must have been a similar feeling of delight and love and a slight hint of worry that he feels when he sees his Toko. </p><p>Moth is a wonder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>